New Years' Surprise
by AngelKitty501
Summary: A short New Years' story involving the FACE family and Prussia. Human and country names used. Implied character s  death.


**_Disclaimer - I own Astrid(Greenland) and nothing else. Everything belongs to their original owner. Not my favorite story I've ever written. Intended to be put up at exactly 12:00am Mountain Time in the United States but things change. Please enjoy. I will have translations up later.

* * *

_**

****England sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. Prussia's eyes followed the Briton as he paced around the living room. France just sat at the window, tears still rolled down his cheeks at the news. Only moments ago, a messenger from the American and Canadian Air Force had brought the three nations a letter filled with great tragedy. Prussia could tell that the Briton was about to break. France was already broken, and he was slowly breaking as well.

"Damn it! Why did it happen?" England screamed, falling on his knees.

"_Angleterre_, stop shouting, it makes it worse," France whispered.

"He's right, _Großbritannien_," Prussia muttered. "I lost my own love, and you lost your children."

England stared at him. Prussia's hair hid his eyes, but you could make out the small tears that slid down his pale cheeks. France turned his head to look at the two, his tears still cascading down his cheeks. England just lowered his gaze and stood up.

"I'm going to get some wine. Maybe some of that soda Alfred loved so much. Gilbert, do you want any hot chocolate with maple syrup?" England announced.

"Hmm wine sounds nice, cher," France murmured.

"I'll get my own chocolate Artie," Prussia said. England nodded and the two left the room. France turned his attention back to the window.

He heard Prussia and England arguing but tuned them out. The snow fell heavily on the ground. It was supposed to be a happy New Years' Eve but it turned into a grief filled one. He squinted his blue eyes at a shadow. It looked like two people walking towards Arthur's home. Francis stood quickly and threw open the door, eyes popping out of his head.

"Al cut it out! You know how dad gets when the carpet gets wet!"

"Haha! Stop being a push over Matt!"

"Is it possible?" France asked himself, rubbing at his eyes.

"Old man!" Alfred yelled running up to France and throwing his arms around his father figure.

"Papa!" Matthew screamed and did the same, both squeezing France.

"But, you two are supposed to be dead. We received a letter telling us that you two had passed in battle," France whispered.

"Yeah well you can't get rid of us that easily, pop," Alfred said.

"Come inside, I'm sure Arthur will be happy to see you both alive," France said, leading the two inside.

England and Prussia walked back out of the kitchen at the same time as the others came in from the outside. England dropped the bottle of wine that was in his hand and Prussia dropped his mug of hot chocolate. The wine bottle and the mug shattered on the ground, their contents staining the carpet.

"Al-Alfred? Matthew?" Arthur stuttered.

"Mattie?" Gilbert asked.

Francis smiled at the two dumbfounded nations. Alfred and Matthew grinned. Matthew walked over and started picking up the glass with Alfred going into the kitchen to get a few rags for the liquids staining the carpet. Gilbert leaned down and helped Matthew pick up the glass.

"How can you two still be alive?" Gilbert asked as he helped pick up the glass.

"It's a lot harder to kill us. We're the North American twins for Christ's sake, well not including Greenland and Mexico but you know what we mean," Matthew said with a small smile.

Arthur looked down at the couple, sympathy growing for his favored son. Alfred had come back and was helping clean up. Francis walked toward him and pulled him away from the group. The Frenchman dragged them outside.

"Angleterre, this was a big joke on Alfred's part. He wanted to make you sad and then surprise. I guess that comes with being the family clown. Matthieu, well he decided to join in with it. I knew about the whole thing," Francis explained as he stood behind England as they stared out at the first sunrise of 2011. "I'm sorry for keeping it a secret, _Je suis désolé_."

Arthur didn't reply just turned around in Francis' to where he could see the Frenchman's face. He leaned forward and kissed him. "I know," He murmured, resting his head against Francis' shoulder.

The door to the back door opened and Alfred stepped out. "Sorry about that. I know I shouldn't have but its and early April Fools', dad. Happy New Year," The American apologized.

"Come here you git," Arthur demanded opening his arms for his son. Alfred hugged him, tears falling onto the Briton's blond hair. "I love you Alfred."

"Love you too dad, pop."

Francis waved it off as Matthew and Gilbert stepped outside. Matthew hugged Arthur and Francis wrapped his arms around his family. The Prussian sighed and joined in with the hug.

"Happy New Year…" Francis trailed off as they broke apart, each watching as the sun rose slowly in the sky.


End file.
